<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suspended by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017344">Suspended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadgil, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reader is Vergil's Daughter, Swearing, school suspension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a suspension from your school. How does your Father, Vergil, react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suspended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request from Tumblr. Just some family fluff and shenanigans. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stand out the front of your school, waiting for your Father to arrive and pick you up. You listen to music while you wait, the tunes blasting in your ears and drowning out every other noise as you tap your foot along to the beat. Usually, a student would have to wait in the front office until someone arrived to pick them up but, in your case, they made an exception.</p><p>No one wanted to deal with your Father. Not the Principal and certainly not the poor ladies who worked at the front desk. Every faculty member had had enough of your Father, especially after what happened at Career Day. The memories were still raw and fresh in everyone's mind and no one dared speak of that day ever again. You didn't mind waiting alone though. It meant that you wouldn't have to get another boring lecture from your teacher on "proper manners".</p><p>You smiled widely when you noticed your pick up had finally arrived. The DMC van skidded to a sudden and loud halt out the front of your school, Nico masterfully manoeuvring the vehicle between two parked cars with a single swerve. Smoke billowed out of the driver's side of the car and if you listened close enough, you could already hear Nero complaining that it stunk like ass. </p><p>You took a single step towards the car and the side door suddenly slid open. Your Father stepped out, cape fluttering in the gentle breeze as he walked towards you. You approached with confidence, not a single ounce of hesitation as you walked towards him, the approaching storm known as Vergil.</p><p>You both stopped just a foot short of each other. Vergil's face was set in stone, not a single emotion crossing his visage. You took your earphones out, stuffing your hands back into your pockets as you flashed your Father a lazy smile.</p><p>"Yo Dad" you greeted.</p><p>You were quite calm about the whole situation. You acted like you hadn't just got suspended from school. Vergil bowed his head in greeting.</p><p>"Daughter."</p><p>You went to slip by him, but he stopped you when he raised his arm. You halted, eyes flicking back up to his face. His face may not have been showing any emotions but his eyes were a different story. You could see the emotions swirling in the ice blue depths and for a split second, you forgot how to breathe when that icy stare was directed at you. </p><p>"Care to explain the reason for your suspension?" </p><p>A frown tugged at your lips. "I thought the Principal told you" you replied.</p><p>Vergil gave you a curt nod. "They did. But I'd like to hear it from you."</p><p>He wanted your side of the story and you realised he wasn't going to let you pass until you told him. So, you held your head high, steeling your resolve and looked your Father directly in the eye as you explained to him what happened.</p><p>"There was a guy sitting behind me that was playing with my hair. He pulled my hair and I told him that if he didn't stop, I'd punch him in the face. He laughed and kept pulling my hair. And now" you gestured around you, waving your hands in the air "here we are."</p><p>"Here we are" Vergil agreed. </p><p>He opened his mouth to ask another question but you cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask.</p><p>"No, I didn't use a Devil Arm and nor did I Trigger."</p><p>Even if you hadn't, having the blood of Sparda running through your veins meant you had a nasty punch. In fact, you were pretty sure you broke the kid's nose, a fact that the Principal no doubt mentioned over the phone while talking to your Father about the incident. </p><p>You held your Father's unnerving stare. You knew he was trying to figure out if you were telling the whole truth. You were and Vergil was inclined to believe you. He always had one, ironclad rule. Never lie to him. If you were honest and told him the truth, he promised he would not get mad, as long as what you said was truthful. Since becoming a teenager, you highly respected that rule and never lied to him, even when you did some pretty reckless shit. But as promised, Vergil never got mad and he was always there to help you. In fact, he was taking this situation surprisingly well. You thought he'd have been just a little more pissed off that you physically assaulted someone, even if the attack was kind of provoked. </p><p>"Did the boy apologise?" Vergil inquired.</p><p>"Nope" you chirped.</p><p>Vergil hummed in thought as he crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes flicked to the school building behind you. </p><p>"Perhaps I should have another word with your Principal."</p><p>You rolled your eyes. "Come on Dad, not now. Can't it wait until my suspension is over?"</p><p>He grunted in response as you trotted up to him and started tugging on his arm. He reluctantly uncrossed his arms and let you drag him away from the school and towards the parked van where everyone else was waiting.</p><p>Nero had wound the window all the way down, waving his hand through the air to keep the smoke away from his face. His eyes flicked over to your approaching figure before he turned back to Nico.</p><p>"Hey, put that damn thing out before she gets in the van" he snapped.</p><p>Nico waved him off, blowing a lung full of smoke out the side of her window before stubbing the cigarette out in her ashtray. Nero turned his attention back to you as he stuck his head out the window, arm dangling as he rested his elbow on the door.</p><p>"Yo, squirt, I heard you got suspended" Nero teased with a smile on his face. </p><p>You stopped just beside him as Vergil opened the side door. </p><p>"What did you do?" Nero asked.</p><p>You grinned as you wriggled your eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy."</p><p>Nero chuckled as he playfully rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny meme lord" he stated dryly.</p><p>You squealed as he reached over and ruffled your hair fondly, your hands swatting his arm as you giggled. Nero flashed you a toothy smile.</p><p>"Hop in ya rascal."</p><p>Vergil stepped aside and allowed you to get into the van first. The smell of gunpowder and smoke was so strong in the back that you almost stumbled back. If it wasn’t for Vergil pushing you by the small of your back, you probably would have fallen out of the van. Your mood brightened when you saw who was waiting in the van.</p><p>"Uncle Dante!"</p><p>The man in red smiled. "Hey trouble!"</p><p>You launched yourself at your Uncle, wrapping your arms around him in a tight hug. Dante grunted as he got the wind knocked out of him but he eagerly returned your affection as he wrapped you in a bear hug, squeezing your sides until they started to hurt. Vergil closed the door behind him as you peeled yourself off your Uncle, sliding into the seat beside him. </p><p>"So, what did you do to get suspended?" Dante inquired.</p><p>"Punched a dude in the face" you replied as you strapped yourself in.</p><p>Nico whistled in the front seat.</p><p>"Nice going little chickadee" she commented.</p><p>Vergil shot her a cold glare.</p><p>"Don't encourage her" he hissed.</p><p>Nico shrugged the harsh glare off as she put the car in gear, ready to drive off. Nero reminded you to buckle up, commenting about Nico’s crazy driving and earning a swat to his arm by the offended party. Dante chuckled as he bumped his shoulder against yours.</p><p>"Hey, how about a strawberry sundae on me?"</p><p>You gasped. "Yes."</p><p>"No."</p><p>You pouted as you shot your Dad a glare. You still couldn't muster up anything cold enough to faze Vergil but it didn't stop you from trying.</p><p>"She's been suspended" Vergil reminded his twin. "It's not something to be celebrated."</p><p>Dante rolled his eyes. "Come on Verg, admit it. You're as proud as a kicked cat that your little girl won't take shit from nobody."</p><p>You shot your Dad a quizzical look but he refused to look in your direction as he held his brother's stare. You were jostled in your seat as Nico suddenly put her foot down on the accelerator and you sped off down the street like a bullet. Dante shot you a lazy smile. </p><p>"Hey, now that you have some free time on your hands, I can finally teach you how to use a gun."</p><p>You smiled widely and jumped in your seat with excitement. You had been waiting for a while now for an opportunity to start learning from your favourite uncle. You opened your mouth to respond but you were cut off by your Dad's icy cold words.</p><p>"Absolutely not."</p><p>Both you and Dante shot Vergil the same, sad look and it only caused him to sigh loudly. Just because he was okay with handling your suspension, didn't mean you could spend your free time learning how to use a gun. Perhaps if you were a normal family, things would be different. But you were far from normal.</p><p>"If you're going to learn, you'll learn the way of the sword."</p><p>You gasped and clapped your hands together, causing the corners of Vergil’s lips to tilt into a smirk.</p><p>"Best. Suspension. Ever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>